


Simply Erest

by xwingpilot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: Simple one-shots meaning to be in my original work - Erest Rising, which I'm currently working on, so if anyone has any interest in this visit my tumblr! justverydragon.tumblr.com





	Simply Erest

Zayden cast a glance over his shoulder, ensuring that Callum was following behind. The elf was - but he was struggling to keep the water bucket steady, his arms shaking just from the small distance from the lake. Shaking his head, Zayden stopped, waited for the younger man to catch up and quickly offered his free arm.

 

“Come on, give it here.” He said, matter of fact, like he knew Callum wouldn't argue, because the entire time he knew him, Callum _never_ argued.

 

The elf looked at the offered hand, before shaking his head. “I got it.”

 

Zayden's eyebrows rose. “Are you sure? You're shaking pretty bad-”

 

“I said I got it.”

 

Shocked at Callum's defensive attitude, the human merely shrugged, turning away almost too harshly, before trudging on. Aware of the small grunts sometimes offered by the elf behind him. Eventually, just when the two of them were about to enter back on Erest grounds, Zayden heard a gasp then a solid _thunk_.

 

Turning around, assuming the worst, he was pleasantly surprised at not-hurt-just-wet Callum a few feet behind him.

 

“Fuck, you scared me.”

 

“Sorry.” Callum offered, looking at the now mostly empty bucket with an embarrassed blush tinging his cheeks.

 

“It's okay, I just thought you got hurt. I'm glad you aren't.” Zayden stepped over and took the bucket. “And don't worry about the water, let's just get you dry.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, it's a project i'm currently working on! visit here for more - justverydragon.tumblr.com


End file.
